


Acknowledgements

by ZedElla (Leviarty)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Sheppard is secretly a mathlete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/ZedElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McKay is both annoyed and amazed when Sheppard effortlessly brings a map of the solar system to life above their heads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acknowledgements

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I haven't written anything substantial in a few months, and my recent SGA marathon has brought a lot of ideas to the surface. Sorry not sorry.

McKay is both annoyed and amazed when Sheppard effortlessly brings a map of the solar system to life above their heads.

He sat at the base of the chair, tablet in hand, and remained there until long after O’Neill, Weir, Beckett, and Jackson left the base. He asked dozens of questions, each one bringing a new image on the display. And Sheppard, who is still so new to all of this, so oblivious to everything the universe has to offer, occasionally asks questions of his own, trying to understand who the Ancients were, and what the Stargate was, and a whole host of other things that Rodney has the answer to, but aren’t there people whose job it is to explain all this?

“Are you hungry?” McKay asked suddenly. “I’m starving.”

“I could eat,” Sheppard said, sitting forward as the lights in the chair dimmed. McKay disconnected his tablet and led him through the base to the mess hall.

“So these Ancients,” Sheppard began, biting into a flavorless French fry. “They looked like us?”

“We look like them,” McKay corrected, setting his tablet down on the table between them. It was the first time Sheppard had seen him let go of the thing in hours.  He couldn’t stop himself from asking more questions, and listening to McKay’s excited explanations of the universe as they knew it.

Further down the table, a few scientists rolled their eyes, and at first John thought it was because of him, because he knew so little about the thing they’ve all been studying for years, because he is utterly clueless. But after they left, after a group of Marines look right at them and walk to an already crowed table on the other side of the mess hall, he realized that maybe he wasn’t the only black sheep on this base.

“You gonna finish those?” McKay asked, motioning to the abandoned fries on his plate. If he noticed the stray glares from the tables around them, he didn’t acknowledge it.

Sheppard shook his head and pushed the fries toward him, then looked down at the tablet. “That’s wrong, you know,” she said, pointing to part of the equation with his pinky.

“What?” McKay asked through a mouthful of fries. “Of course it’s not.”

“It’s wrong,” he repeated.

McKay furrowed his brow and turned the display so he could see it better. “Huh. Would you look at that. How could you possibly… Lucky guess.” He wiped his hands on the obnoxious orange sweater and set out to correct the equation.

Sheppard smiled at him over his bland sandwich, but if McKay noticed that, he didn’t acknowledge it either. He babbled on about physics and space travel and Sheppard briefly wondered if his dick was as big as his ego implied, or if he was overcompensating.

“What… what are you looking at, Major?” he asked, several minutes after they’ve both finished eating. He had been babbling on about wormholes and all the work he’d done with the Stargate Program.

“Nothing much. Just wondering if you treat all the newbies to this, or if it’s just ‘cause I’m pretty.”

McKay balked. “I… what?!”

Sheppard shrugged and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and got up, McKay trailing after him; and if he made an show of walking out of the mess with a little extra swagger, well, that was between him and Rodney.


End file.
